Crimson Angel: The Story of Sand & Cherry Blossom
by owlickz
Summary: Gaara left Sakura for a mission to stop Orochimaru's evil plans, but when the time comes bakc many close friends are dead. But what happens when something untold is going on behind their backs. Parrings Inside. Prequel To Daughter of Sand & Cherry Blossom


**Sakura The Unloved**: Hey! I decided to do a kinda dark Fic. So yeah not much to say. Gaara do the disclaimer!

**Gaara**: Troublesome woman...

**Sakura The Unloved**: What was that!

**Sasuke**: Am I still the bastard in this Fic?

**Sakura The Unloved**: -shifty eyes- Maybe...

**Sakura**: Well I'm the main charrie!

**Sakura The Unloved**: Yup! Cuz' you are my favorite charrie!

**Sakura**: Yay!

**Sakura The Unloved**: Now Gaara, do the friggin' disclaimer! So the nice readers can read the story!

**Gaara**: Fine...Sakura The Unloved doesn't own any of the Naruto Charries. But if she did she wouldn't be sitting here making FanFics about it. And if she did also...it would be a sad, sad day...

**Sakura The Unloved**: Well hope you enjoy!

**Sasuke**: Damn you Sakura The Unloved!

**Sakura The Unloved**: hehehe...

**Sammy**: I'm in the story right?

**Sakura The Unloved**: Yup!

* * *

Yo: Normal Speak 

_'Yo'_: Thinking or thoughts

**_'Yo'_**: Demon or a InnerSelf Speaking

Pairings: GaaraXSakura, TentenXKankuro, NarutoXHinata, ChoujiXIno, TemariXShikamaru,

* * *

Sakura stared out her window. Rain beat down on it. Sakura no longer wanted to live, she wanted to die. Reaching for a kunai she brought it to her small wrist. 

**_'Do it!'_**

Her Innerself screamed at her. Sakura's eyes hardened as she pushed the kunai closer to the flesh of her small wrist. A sliver flash caught her eye. Looking down at her hand, which held the kunai, she saw it. A sliver ring. There was a little pink diamond at the top and on it was engraved, 'Sandman Hearts The Cherry Blossom.'

**He **had given it to her. **He** had loved her. **He** had left her on a mission. And **He **had never come back. 'G_aara-kun...where'd you go? Why did you leave me?'_

Sakura felt tears come to her eyes. That day was the worst day of her life...

.:.Flashback.:.

_"Gaara?" Sakura asked sleepily. She hand heard some noise down stiars from her bedroom on that morning, while she was still asleep. So she went down to investigate. Gaara looked up from the kitchen table, where he had been sitting, waiting for her to come down. "What are you doing here?" He sighed, "I was coming to see you." Sakura brightened up, "Oh ok!"_

_After Sakura took her shower, she walked up to her bedroom. She flipped through her closet and found the dress she wore as a Genin, but only it was in black and white. Not red and white._

_She put it on and slipped a pair of her black shorts under it. After putting some wrapping around her thigh and snapping on her kunai holster, she went back down stairs to meet her Sandman._

_

* * *

__After a day together the couple went back to Sakura's house and sat in the living room._

_Gaara turned to face Sakura and said, "Sakura...I have something to tell you." Sakura turned to face him as well and looked at him. She felt a knot of worry built up in stomach, "Y-yes." she replied meekly. Gaara sighed, "Sakura I...I have a mission tomorrow.." he said looking down at the black velvet sofa._

_Sakura felt her body let out a sigh of relief, "Oh. Thats all." she said, "You had me really worried there." Gaara shook his head, "No. Its not a normal mission, Sakura." Sakura was now in confusion, "Huh? What do you mean 'Not a normal mission'?" she asked._

_Gaara shook his head, "I have to go with Naruto, Neji, Kankuro, Ino, Chouji, Lee, and Kakashi to stop Orochimaru's plans." he said grimly. Sakura felt tears come to her emerald eyes. Her heartbeat quickened and her pulse raced, "B-but you'll come back right?" she asked , afraid of the answer. He look at her, "I...I don't know Sakura." he said. Sakura felt her frail heartbreak at thought of him not coming back or coming back dead. The picture of Gaara's dead and lifeless body coming back on a stretcher filled her mind. She shook her head of the thought and held her hands together, as if she was trying to her body, which trembling violently, together._

_"I mean your Gaara of the Desert! You never get a scratch on you! Your invincible!" she rambled on. Gaara looked at the poor, shaking, girl with pity and heartbreak. It pained him to see his lover like this. He grabbed the girl in an embrace and whispered, "Shhh now." his voice soothing to the frantic girl, "Hush now." he cooed._

_Sakura sucked back tears, for Gaara's sake. She wanted to be strong. She had to be strong because she knew that she had to for Gaara and her friends. She looked up into his dull jade eyes andkissed him. She kissed him as if she would never see her beloved again. He smiled sadly down at her._

_That night she became and woman. She gave him her most precious gift, she gave it to **him**. Then next day she woke up and saw Gaara was already dressed. She jumped out of bed a pulled on some spandex black shorts and a a dress like she wore in her days of Team 7 that held her Clan symbol, but it was black instead of red. _

_She pulled up the zipper and tied her Leaf Headband around her waist with trempling hands. Gaara sat in silence as he watched his trembling lover get dress. Once she was done, hand and trembling hand, they walked out the door to the gates of Konoha. They walked there in silence, but in Sakura's head she was trying to convince herself the Gaara would come back, and Inner Sakura was yelling words of encouragement , pumping her fist in the air._

_Gaara squeezed Sakura's small and shaking hand. She looked up at him and sand came around her back side and left her up into her waiting arms. She growled playfuly at his actions and wiggled around in his strong arms. Then he did **it**. His hand moved up to her waist and squeezed it. Her yes widdened then she bursted into a fit of squeals and laughter. _

_He tickled her. She hated it when he did that, and the bastard knew it. He grinned evily and did it again. She started kicking and wiggling more fiercely now. After their little playtime, they had finally made it to the gates, where Chouji, Ino, Kankuro, Neji, Naruto, Lee, and Kakashi stood. Tension filled the air like fog around them. She felt as if she were going to drown in it any second! _

_Naruto made his way over to the couple. He rubbed the back of his head and grinned like a fox, just like when they were kids. Just like when Team 7 was a whole. Just like when...just like when Sasuke didn't betray them to that snake bastard. She frowned and said, "Naruto." her voice was like ice. He stopped smiling and gave her his full attention, "Oi Sakura-chan?" his asked. She looked down and clunched her fist. Her pink hair covered her vibrant green eyes, making a shadow cover them. Tears fell to the ground as she spoke, "If you see Sasuke-teme," she choked out, "Tell him that Sakura says," she paused and looked up, her eyes shinning like fire, "To burn in hell and she is no longer a frail cherry blossom petal!" she with a raised voice, "Tell him that I am now the Hokage's apprentice and that I can kick his ass from here to Sound Village and back any day! Tell him that I found someone who really loves me," Gaara looked over at Sakura in amazement. She smiled, "Tell him that my flower a bloomed." she said with her voice thick with determination and pride, "And then Naruto," she said, smiling, "Give him one good ass punch for me!" Naruto nodded in understanding. _

_"No Naruto," she said, looking him straight in the eyes', "Make in a promise!" she hedl out her hand. Naruto smiled a determined smile, too. "Oi Sakura-chan!" he said, "I will!" he took her hadn and they shook on it. "You better," she said, teasingly, "Or I'll kick **your** ass from here to Sound Village and back!" Naruto let out a fake pout, "Sakura-chan!" he whined, locking her in a bear hug, which Gaara didn't like very much, "Why'd have to be so mean to me all the time?" Sakura giggled and pushed him away, "Naruto! Get off!"_

_Naruto pulled away smiling, "I'll go get everyone ready," he said, "We need to leave soon, so," he said grinning, "I'll leave you two for some 'alone time'." and with that he walked away, leaving a blushing Sakura screaming, "Baka!" after him. Gaara pulled her in for a deep kiss. His arms wraped around in small waist. He pulled away and whispered in her ear, "Wait for me?" he pulled back to look at her face. "Even in death." she said. He searched her face for any signs of unsureness. He let out a breath of relief when he saw none what so ever._

_"Hey! Gaara we need to get going!" Naruto called over to them. Gaara, reluctantly, let go, but not before pulling her in for one last kiss. She walked with them until they walked out of the gate. "Goodbye! Come back safely all of you," she called, "Or I'll kill you all!" they all laughed and Ino called back, "Don't worry forehead girl!" she called, cupping her hands around her mouth, "I'll make sure your boy gets back safely!" Sakura laughed, "You better Ino-pig !" she called back, "Or else!" _

_They all yelled their goodbyes to her and one by one they disappeared. So, she stood there until she could see even one of them. But it went by so quickly. So with a heavy heart, she walked back to the loney house, where no one was waiting for her._

.:.End Flashback.:.

It had been 3 months since then, and they still hadn't come back. She had barried herself in her work to keep mind off of it. But ever time she saw sand, ramen, a flower, Hinata, she would instantly burst into a sea of tears. A fresh batch of salt and crystal like tears, worked they're way down her cheeks. The phone rang, which snapped her out of her memoires. She quickly dried her tears on her robe and picked up to phone. "Hello?" she asked with a sniffle. "Sakura?" asked Tsunade. "Oh," she said, "Its you Tsunade-sama." she said formaly, "Do you need anything?" she asked. Tsunade chuckled, "No Sakura." she said, "You've worked yourself to death ever since _He_ left on that mission." Sakura felt tear well up again, "Please Tsunade-sama," she said, "Can we not talk about that." her voice chocked up by tears. "Oh Sakura," the Hokage said softly, "One of your sufferings will be put to a end if you get over here." she said, "But be warned," she said grimly, throught the speak on the phone, "Many more tear will fall this night..." she said, "Now goodbye, and hurry over to the Hospital!" and with that Tsunade hung up the phone.

_'One of my sufferings well come to a end?' _she asked herself, thinking Tsunade's words over in her head. She sighed, "Well then," she said, zipping up her Hospital robe. She locked the door and then sliped her eye back into her kunai holster and walked towards the Hospital.

* * *

Sakura stood outside of the white building. She sighed and stepped in. She saw the usual hussel sight doctors and nurses, with clip boreds and satues in their hadns runiing ever which way. Sakura approached the front desk, the young girl with blonde hair looked up from her computer screen and said, "Oh! Sakura-chan!" her voice full of respect for the Hokage's young apprentice. The girl hand Sakura some papers and said, "Floor 3." said looking back her computer screen, "Rooms 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7." she said. "Tusnade-sama is up there." Sakura nodded, "Thank you Sasuyri-chan." Sasuyri smiled, "No problem." and went back to her work on the computer. 

After her trip up the stairs to floor 3. Floor 3. The Severe Conditions Floor. She shivered. She had no Idea what was waiting for her there. She had given up hope on her friends coming back, so she didn't even think about it being them. But. But, Sasyuri said there were 7 rooms, and 7 of her friends left her that day. Maybe...No. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She wasn't even going to go where her mind was taking her.

Then she saw Tsunade. Sakura walked over to her. "Sakura." said Tsunade softly, pointing into a room. Then she saw it. Her hole world seemed to be rebuilt at that sight. Tears leaked out of her eye's, "Gaara-kun!" she screamed in joy. Tsunade shook her head, "Don't be happy so soon." she said grimly. Tsunade, grabbing Sakura's wrist, leading her over another room, a room where this made what had just been rebuilt crumble down again.

She yanked her arm away from Tsunade and ran into the room. There laided her friends. Ino hand in hand with Chouji. Anko greiving over Kakashi's bloody body. Tenten and Gia crying for their teammates Neji and Lee as they laided side by side, dead. Shikamaru had small tears running down his face when he saw if dead teammates, also. Sakura fell to the ground a burst into a fit of tears. Nothing could make her stop this time! Why did it seem the world hated her? Eveyone else in the room looked over at the pink haired gril who was on the group, crying. She got up and ran over to Lee and Neji. Her throw herself on top of them, she didn't even care if her got blood on her white robe. Once she was done was walked over to Ino and clenched her fist, "Like I said Ino-pig," emotion flowing in her voice, "If you died I would kill you!" she cried at her best friends side. "Why does the world seem to hate me!" she asked. She looked at Ino and Chouji and gave a small smile. Shikamaru walked up next to her. Sakura looked at him and pointed to the two as the lay hand in hand, "At least they died happy together." Shikamaru nodded, "Yes. I knew they would be together." Sakura looked up at her friend, "Yeah me too." and then hugged him. He smiled at her and hugged her back, "I'm going to miss all of the Shika-kun." Then Gai shouted, "Lee's got a pulse!"

Sakura pulled away from Shikamaru a ran over to them. She grabbed Lee's wrist and her eyes widdened, "Yes he does! Tsunade-sama! I need your help!" she called to her sensei. Tsunade hurried over and they got on either side of Lee. They placed their hands on him and blue chakra was pumped into his wounds and body. After about ten minutes, Lee's eyes opened. He looked up and saw Sakura, "Am I..." he started, "Am I in heaven, because I see you beautiful angel!" Sakura giggled, "Oh, Lee." she said softly. He smiled at her as she spoke, "I thought that I had lost you! Oh thank God your alive!" tear leaked out of her eyes, "Dont' you ever!" she screeched, "Don't you ever to that to me again Lee! Do you understand me!" He looked up at her, "Hai, Sakura-san!"

"Get him into a recovery room!" Tsunade shouted. "Hai!" shouted back some nurses. They came in and put him a cart and moved him to a recovery room. Tenten walked over to Tsunade, "Where's Kankuro!" she demanded. Tenten needed to know that her lover was safe and not dead. "He, Gaara, Naruto, and now Lee all are alive." said Tsunade. "Take me to them." said Tenten and Sakura at the same time. The Hokage nodded and waved her hand saying, "Follow me."

The two girls followed close behind the Hokage. she stopped and pointed into a room, "Thats where Kankuro is," she said. A purple haired nurse came out saying, "All he keeps saying is, 'Where's Tenten! I must see Tenten!' He won't take his medicine." she said sighing. Tusnade chuckled, "Well then your in luck Rechou-san," she said and pointed to Tenten, "That is Tenten. Plesae take her to Kankuro-san." Rechou nodded and and said, "Well then Tenten-san, follow me."

**With Tenten and Kankuro:**

Tenten followed Rechou into the room. "What in the hell do you want now?" growled Kankuro. Rechou sighed and walked over to him, "Kankuro-san," she said tiredly, "You need to take your medicine." He crossed his arms, "No." Rechou sighed, "Your such a child." Kankuro, "Hn" her. Rechou rasied her fist, "Why you little-!" but she was interrupted by a voice, "Rechou-san," the voice was of a female, "Maybe I can help..." Kankuro looked over at the door and saw a young lady with autumn brown hair, that swisted up to make two buns on the top of her head, walked in.

"Tenten!" Kankuro cried as she walked in. Tenten smiled. Kankuro looked her over. He saw that her body was toned nicely. Her wore black spandex shorts the reached her lower thighs, which had bandages wrapped around it which is where her kunai holster was. She had a red skirt that looked like the bottom of Sakura's dress. Her shirt was fishnet that stopped about two or three inches below her breast, showing off her nice flat and toned stomach. Over her breast was black cloth, that kinda acted like a bra, which the fishnet frayed out of. On top of that she her Leaf headband tied around her neck. Her looked absolutely stunning in his eyes. "3 months did you good." he said looking her over again and again.

Tenten blushed and looked away, "I was I could say the same about you, but your covered in bandages." she giggled. She walked over to Rechou, "Rechou-san," she said, "It seems Kankuro-kun is being a VERY bad boy!" she giggled out playfuly. Rechou caught on and giggled, "Yes Tenten-san he is!" She looked over at Tenten and giggled, "He needs take his medicine Rechou-san! Becuase if her doesn't," she said, "He can never get out of the hospital to take me out to dinner like he promised or come over to my house to see me!" she placed her hand dramaicly to her forehead, "And then I will have to find someone else!" said Tenten dramaticly. "Oh yes Tenten-san! Your right!Well just so you know I have a brother-" but then Kankuro shouted, "No! Tenten!" he started to panic, "Give me the goddamned medicine woman!"

Rechou giggled, "Okay. Hold still Kankuro-san." she pulled out a needle and filled in with an orange liquid. She placed the needle at a certain spot on his arm and injected the liquid in. Kankuro winced, he hated needles! When all the liquid was gone, Rechou pulled the needle out and set it down on the bedstand next to the bed. she turn around and picked up a bottle of purple liquid and poured some on a spoon. She held it up to his mouth, giving it to him as if he was a small child. Tenten giggle. Kankuro swollowed the bitter medicine with a face of someone who is about to get sick.

"Man thats nasty!" said Kankuro. Tenten giggled, again. Rechou set the spoon and bottle down and said before she walked out the door, "Make sure he takes that ever 3 hours." Tenten nodded and watched her walk out of the room a down the hall. Then she looked back over to Kankuro, who was rubbing his tung on the bed sheets, trying to get rid of the bitter taste in her mouth. Tenten giggle at him, which made him stop and looked over at her. She walked over to him and through herself on him, unable to hold back the tears any longer, "I was so scared!" she cried out, "So scared that you were dead like Neji, Ino, Chouji, Kakashi, and almost Lee!" her arms were wrapped around her neck as she lay on top of him, crying her eyes out.

_'So Bushy Brows pulled through, eh?'_ he thought. But then he looked down helplessly at the crying girl that lay on top of him. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist, and the other rubbed circles on her back, trying to calm her down. She barried her face in the crook of his neck and said, "Don't you ever scare my like that again..." Kankuro grinned, "But if I didn't," he said, "You wouldn't be all over me right now!" Tenten pulled away from him and looked him in the eye's, "Don't push it buddy." she said in a fake stern voice.

This made him grin more, "Sorry Ninenine..." Tenten growled and got off of him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into for a kiss. She let of a yelp of suprise, but soon started to kiss him back. And so this started their _'little' _makeout session which lead to bigger things.

**With Sakura and Gaara:**

After she watched Tenten walk into Kankuro's room, Tsunade turned around the way they had come and started to walk again. Sakura followed Tsunade, but knew where the room was because Tsunade showed it to her before she went into the room where her friends were.

Once they got there Tsunade said, "Stay right here." and opened the door and walked in. Then the door closed, and Sakura was left in the hallway. Rechou walked down, a blush clear on her usual pale face. "What happened?" Sakura asked. Rechou stopped and turn towards her. Now Rechou was a really young nurse, about 17. "I w-went back to Kan-Kankuro-s-san's r-room and h-him and T-Tenten-s-san w-were, uh...um." she looked down, "Well they were-" but Sakura cut her off, "I understand." she smiled.

**_'Go Tenten! Cha!'_**

Cheered Inner Sakura. Oh yeah, Sakura knew **EXACTLY **what Rechou meant. Rechou nodded and walked down the hall, with the blush still present on her cheeks. There was a lound bang from inside Gaara's room and shouting, but all Sakura could under was, "WOMAN!" and "Sakura!" and "Go Die!" It was all Gaara. Sakura chuckled, _'Same old Gaara-kun..'_ she thought. The door opened and Tsunade said, "Come in." Sakura nodded, "Where's Sakura woman?" shouted Gaara. Tsunade sighed, "Oh pipe down! She right here." she said pulled Sakura into the room.

Gaara looked at her. Sakura looked at him. Tsunade rubbed the back of her head, "Ok, I think I'll you two alone now." she said and quickly exited the room. "Sakura I-" But he was cut off when Sakura jumped on him and hug and kissed him everywhere. His sand poured out of his gourd and made a small platform type thing above him. Then the sand lifted Sakura on to it and it embraced her in a 'Sand Hug'.

She giggled, but it quickly turned to tears, "I missed you so much Gaara!" the sand put her back down on Gaara's chest and she snuggled up to him. He pulled her up so her head was resting below his neck. "I missed you too," he whispered, "I was going insane without you Gaara!" she cryed. He smoothed her hair and rubbed her back. "But do you want to know something that I think you might like?" Gaara asked her.

She nodded softly. He smiled, "Naruto found Sasuke and they got into a fight." Sakura looked up at him, listening. "Naruto told him everything that you've done a been through and everything you told him to say." he said softly, "But when he said that you were the Hokage's apprentice Sasuke stared speechless at Naruto. Then Naruto went on saying how you were one of the top female Ninja in the world at the moment. The look's on Sasuke's face were priceless." he chuckled lightly, "But when Naruto said that you had found someone that you truly loved and that loved you back," he said, "Sasuke demanded to know who. Then he said my name. Now that look was the most priceless of them all."

Gaara and Sakura laughed. But Sakura stopped, "Did Sasuke get killed?" she asked with a small voice. Gaara shook his head and frowned, "No that bastard got away. But we did take over Sound Village and kill Orochimaru." she let out a sighed of releif. Ever since the Forest of Death thing, Orochimaru had always been in her nightmares. But now he was dead.

Sakura got off of him. Gaara was about to shout a protest, but she placed her finger on his lips, "I'm not going anywhere yet, so chill out." she walked over to the end of his bead and picked the clipboard and read it, "Ok Gaara," she said, "Acording to this," she said scanning the writting, "You can check out tomorrow afternoon." she finished. Gaara nodded in understanding. Sakura looked down at her robe, it was covered in sand and blood.

She sighed, _'These stains are never going to come out...'_ she thought. She sighed again and looked over at Gaara, "Gaara-kun," she said, "I have to." he frowned at this, "But-" but she got to it before he did, "No 'buts'." she said, like a parent scolding a child, "I'll be back first thing in the morning." She walked over to him and kissed him in the lips, "Until tomorrow?" she said to him. He nodded, "Until tomorrow." and with that she left the room and shut the door.

* * *

After leaving the hospital, she began her walk home. It was dark, the only lights were the dim street lights. A pleasant breeze blow hercherry blossom colored hair acrossed her face. She smiled and looked up at the stars. Everything was how in should be once again, but some of her closest friends were dead and she would shed tears for them later. She had already shed enough today.

She smiled all the way home. Everything was peaceful again, everything seemed to be blanced again. When she reached her house she pull her key out of her kunai holster and unlocked the door. She took of her robe and layed it on the table, she would deal with it in the morning. She walked up to her room and changed into her star covered pajamas and layed down between her violet sheets.

Sleep took her quickly and was plunged into her endless dreamland.

* * *

**Sakura The Unloved**: Hope you all enjoyed my story! RxR please!

**Sammy**: Yes RxR or Raccoon Ninja will attack you.

**Gaara**: Or I will...

**Sasuke**: Why am I here?

**Sakura The Unloved**: I dunno, why are you here Sasuke?

**Sasuke**: Cuz' you put me here you insane writter!

**Sakura The Unloved**: Hehe...

**Sakura**: Bye bye!


End file.
